


Off balance since the first time I saw you

by mrKey



Category: Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrKey/pseuds/mrKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного рассеяное и отвлечённое представление отношений Лукаса и Эндрю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off balance since the first time I saw you

**Author's Note:**

> Don't lose your heart  
> We're made of sterner stuff  
> We like a bit of rough  
> © De/Vision "Star-crossed lovers"

С чего вообще мне понадобилось делать такие заметки? Даже не знаю, вероятно, затем же, зачем и всем остальным — держать в себе не хочешь, а рассказать некому.  
К тому же, я тот ещё рассказчик, это ещё всплывёт в тексте.  
Это ведь были чертовски продолжительные отношения. И, по большей части, они состояли из ссор и перепалок, вы скажете — о, так это у всех так. Это, возможно, залог крепких отношений, концепция «поссорились-помирились», а лучше даже «поссорились-помирились-потрахались». Вообще, идеальная формула по всем параметрам, да? Так вы скажете мне?  
Я скажу, что даже самая маленькая размолвка это капелька воды, которая, как вы все знаете, камень долбит. И я не погрешу против истины, если скажу, что многие из наших ссор инициированы мной. Хорошо, допустим не инициированы, но я уж точно умудрялся сделать из мухи слона не один и не два раза. Зачем? Сейчас, смотря на всё это издалека, так сказать с точки настоящего на горизонт прошлого, сложно объяснить.  
Глупо было бы спихивать это на своё нелёгкое детство, проблемы в семье и ещё большие проблемы в кругу моего общения. Точнее, в кругу, где мне было положено общаться со сверстниками, но я этого, конечно, не делал. И вырос каким вырос.  
Наверное, зря я начал с плохого? С ссор и прочего, вон, даже по канону психологов затронул тему детства. Надо поменять угол наклона.  
Мы очень много трахались. Нет, я серьёзно, учитывая нашу сферу деятельности, там не так много остаётся времени на секс, а учитывая характер моего любовника, который удивительно часто предпочитал хорошую драку хорошему сексу, так вообще уникально.  
Сейчас попытался вспомнить, когда я последний раз был в нашей постели сверху и не удалось. Охх, я чертова подстилка для агрессивных психопатов, да? Так себе я комик. Но, если серьёзно, я очень редко испытывал острое желание доминировать в сексе, зачем это — Лукас чертов Бог по этой части. Ладно, может я и преувеличиваю, но это моя точка зрения. Бог — не Бог, я с богами не спал, сравнивать не с чем, я просто хочу сказать, что мне было хорошо с ним и мне нравилось то, как нравилось ему. Удачное совпадение.  
Почему-то сейчас вспомнилось, как мы поссорились, кажется, в первый раз. И помирились, Лукас поддался и помирил нас, я бы, наверное, так бы и упирался рогами до последнего.  
Помню, вокруг вырванный и раскуроченный асфальт, обломки бетона и Лукас ненавязчиво объясняет своё отношение ко мне. Под «объясняет» я имею в виду целует меня и совсем не так агрессивно и жестко, как я ожидал. Это ведь наш первый поцелуй? Один из первых точно, интимности придаёт его показная неуверенность, будто он не хочет форсировать события. Я делаю пару шажков назад и, к счастью, спиной уже опираюсь на стену дома, тяну его ближе к себе и чувствую этот чертов шип на подбородке. Царапает мне кожу в районе ключицы. Ликую, когда Лукас прекращает свои игры в невинность и прикусывает мою нижнюю губу, медленно коленом разводя мои ноги и упираясь в мой пах.  
В свою защиту могу сказать, что избегал каких-либо личных контактов, с тех пор как познакомился с ним, поэтому завести меня удалось слишком быстро.  
Мой костюм мне дико мешает, а он, кажется, сросся со своим наглухо.  
Он помогает мне спустить это невнятное трико до бедер и, недолго думая, делает минет. Спасибо, что снял хотя бы свой карбоновый шлем, не то чтоб я хотел иметь детей, но все элементы моих органов мне нужны, это точно, а с этим подбородковым шипом я мог... Впрочем, ладно. Я не знаю, и не хочу знать, где он учился отсасывать, но он хорош в этом. Не менее хорош, чем в «верхней» роли.  
Я быстро кончаю, я же говорил, что у меня не было особой возможности для секса в последнее время? Ладно, ладно, я не оправдываюсь.  
Он вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и тактично не лезет с поцелуями. Только усмехается, глядя на меня. Притягиваю его за шею к себе и облизываю его губы, настойчиво раскрываю их языком и буквально заставляю его под своим напором. Я не брезгливый, я вообще считаю, что это невежливо, отворачиваться от человека после такой близости. Это интим и я хочу прочувствовать его целиком.  
Мне кажется, он немного удивлен моими действиями, но не сопротивляется. Мы ещё немного стоим, вжавшись в друг друга, деля тепло. Точнее, наверное, мой жар.  
\- Мы не закончили. - наконец, говорю я.  
\- Неужели? - его голос прямо у моего уха напоминает мурлыканье.  
\- Идём, доставлю нас в мою старую квартиру. - нехотя натягиваю трико обратно и беру его за руку. - Думаю, на работу мы вернёмся не скоро, поэтому есть предложение ближайшее время провести в постели, изредка выбираясь ради того, чтоб отбить почки и прочие жизненно-важные местным маньякам.  
Лукас прищуривается.  
\- Буду дураком, если не выйду за тебя замуж. - на этой его фразе я хватаю его покрепче и уношу нас в мой старый район.

Достаточно, пока, хорошего.  
Меня всегда злили наш отличия. Он, конечно, всегда любил говорить, насколько мы схожи, но чёрт возьми, для меня отличия всегда были куда более весомыми, чем что-то общее.  
Я всегда считал, что ему легче по жизни. Да хотя бы зная его репутацию непобедимого в бою дерзкого психа, всех, в общем-то, не так уж и волновала его ориентация. Во всяком случае, мне так казалось, ведь правда, столкнувшись с кем-то вроде него, вряд ли вы будете думать о том, гей ли он? Вы будете думать, как вы будете уносить от него ноги, я даже не говорю о шансе победить его в равной или неравной схватке.  
Со мной всегда все было ровно перпендикулярно. Я — Светлый мальчик. Я, чёртов, Целованный Солнцем. Я всегда выглядел положительным на фоне Лукаса. Кому захочется узнать, что этот Светлый Мальчик, сражающийся со злом и купающийся в свете Солнца, каждую ночь с не меньшим пылом, чем в праведном бою с врагами, отдаётся любовнику и делает вещи, которые совсем не положено делать и даже хотеть таким Светлым Мальчикам.  
Возможно, я снова преувеличиваю и возможно, я снова хочу списать такую свою самоидентификацию на неблагополучное детство. Просто я всегда чувствовал ответственность.  
\- Какого хрена, Эндрю. Во-первых, ты в секретной организации. Во-вторых, ты столько раз спасал эту планету, и не только её, кстати, что реши ты трахнуть меня скажем в Букингемском дворце, да все должны были выложить нам ковровую дорожку к столу в тронном зале и рассыпаться в благодарностях, что ты решил воспользоваться именно ИХ тронным залом...  
\- Ты хочешь чтоб я трахнул тебя на столе во дворце? - сказал я прежде, чем понял, что услышал непростительно мало в его реплике.  
\- Люблю тебя за внимательность — сразу улавливаешь суть. - Лукас хмыкает и усаживается на подоконник. - Ты ведь понял о чем я?  
Я рассеяно рассматриваю свои руки. Я понял, но это не значит, что я принял и осознал. Ему легко говорить.  
Да, я не хочу жить во лжи, я не хочу врать о себе. Я не хочу врать себе. Но это всё очень непросто.

Кстати, мой любимый - достаточно принципиальный мужчина. Если может показаться, что он так легко мирится со мной, это ошибка.  
Если ссора закончится дракой это хорошо. Выбить пыль друг из друга да обиды, это хорошо, это на пользу, особенно мне.  
Но куда чаще Лукас замыкался в себе и молчал, он уставал от моих эмоциональных заявлений и уже не пытался парировать их. Не пытался мне что-то доказать. Не сомневаюсь, что его злило то, как часто я пытаюсь обвинить его в чём-либо.  
А я ведь Солнечный парень, я быстро вспыхиваю и горю. Но довольно быстро перегораю.  
Он не такой, он долго отходит.  
Ему часто не нужны мои извинения, потому что он просто не понимал, чего я добивался своими выпадами.  
И вот это било по нам очень сильно.  
Опять я напустил грусти? Надо разбавить её чем-то...

\- С тобой жарко. - Лукас тяжело переводит дыхание и утыкается носом мою спину.  
Даже не пытается с меня слезть, а он же не пушинка, мягко говоря.  
\- Прости, ничего не могу с этим поделать. - приглушенно отзываюсь я и, преодолевая приятную лень, всё же меняю позу незаметно сталкивая его с себя.  
Со мной и правда очень жарко, как он говорит. Рядом со мной тяжело спать, потому как моя температура тела перманентно несколько выше стабильной. И, даже, если мы спим на разных краях кровати, во сне как-то льнём друг к другу. А утром Лукас со стоном жалуется, что мало того, что взмок, так ещё и чувствует себя не лучшим образом. И правда, попробуйте поспать рядом с обогревателем летом, ничего хорошего не выйдет.  
\- Я не об этом. - он протягивает руку и взъерошивает мои волосы. - Я о том, что ты невозможно хорош. Тебя мало, тебя не хватает. Я понимаю, что ты устал и я устал тоже, черт, мы уже часа три кувыркаемся? Но я просто не могу не хотеть тебя. Ни минуты.  
Я и правда устал. Нет, это не усталость в духе моих «севших аккумуляторов», но всё же эта чистая физическая изможденность. Это лучше беспомощности и бессилия.  
Долго молчу, ведь я не знаю, что сказать? И стоит ли мне что-то говорить?  
Думаю, он решает, что я заснул и чувствую, как он легко целует моё плечо.  
Я ещё много времени провожу за тем, что размышляю над его словами. А я чувствую к нему то же самое? А я хочу всё своё существование заполнить Лукасом? А разве я ещё это не сделал?

Одна из моих главных проблем в неуверенности. Вкупе со вспыльчивостью это даёт плохие результаты.  
В экстренной ситуации я всегда готов сделать ради него что угодно, я готов разбиться вдребезги, лишь бы он остался невредим. И я делаю это инстинктивно, я просто знаю, что он ценит мою жертвенность, да, он не любит, когда я так делаю, он самостоятельный парень, он всё может сделать сам. Ему не нужна нянька, но я не могу заставить себя действовать иначе. Сколько сил у нас ушло и тренировок, ради того, чтоб я в бою смотрел на своего противника, а не на его.  
Я хочу сказать, что всегда ставил его на пьедестал, ставил его интересы выше своих. Но иногда случалось так, что он слишком этим пользовался, а я злился, хотя сам приучил его к этому. Я злился долго и молчал, а мой принципиальный парень игнорировал мою пассивную агрессивность.  
Кстати, о пассивной агрессивности — это тоже очень применимо к нашим отношениям. И с моей и с его стороны.  
Думаю, он делал это специально, игнорировал меня в такие периоды, чтоб в какой-то момент я сорвался и выплеснул всё что наболело.  
Он молча слушал с усталым видом, что выводило меня из себя вконец. Он не просил прощения, я не прощал, а в итоге он заставлял меня каяться. Будто я был и правда виноват. Может и был?  
Я оправдывался за своё поведение, я выдумывал себе диагнозы и причины поведения. Объяснял, что это не я такой, это влияние извне. Он прощал, много раз прощал. А стоило ли?  
Сложно иметь крепкие отношения, когда ты не можешь уяснить простую истину — Сердиться на кого-то всегда проще, чем признать, что он сделал тебе больно.  
И мы всегда делали только первое, избегая второго. Идиоты.  
Хотя, я решил, что не буду возлагать ответственность на Лукаса, так как не могу оценить всё происходящее с его точки зрения. Так что, будем считать, что идиот из нас я.

Надо отдать нам должное, мы никогда не пытались заставить друг друга ревновать, что странно для наших нездоровых отношений. Но это точно не наш рычаг воздействия.  
Нет, конечно, ревновать нам приходилось, сложно этого не делать, когда вы оба чертовски привлекательные личности. Я сказал личности? Оговорился, будем считать, что я сказал «парни». Привлекательные парни.  
И нужно снова отдать нам должное, тут мы всегда шли навстречу, чтоб однозначно разубедить и подтвердить, что мы принадлежим только друг другу.  
Хотя Лукас не любил, как он выражался, «показухи». Он не стеснялся себя, он не стеснялся своих вкусов, он не стеснялся чувств ко мне. Но ему не нравилось, как нас иногда окутывал некий флёр «излишней открытости». Впрочем, это было не всегда и я скорее чувствовал это по его поведению, чем по его словам.  
Мы любили играть на публику, ведь нередко нам попадались весьма нетерпимые ребята — вот тогда Лукасу не было равных, думаю, иногда он был готов прямо перед ними раздеть меня и трахнуть. Просто, чтоб вывести их из себя. Но в основном мы ограничивались приторно-медовыми поцелуями и ласковой заботой.  
А вот, когда мой любимый беспокоился настолько, что не мог контролировать себя и порывисто обнимал меня после какой-нибудь миссии, не целовал даже. Обнимал, крепко и мягко. Тихо ругал меня и обзывал, за то что, как обычно, не щажу себя. И, если в такой момент рядом кто-то был, это его раздражало. Раздражал тот факт, что то, что предназначено исключительно для меня имело посторонних наблюдателей.  
Есть разница, правда?

Время шло, моё мнение по поводу Лукаса менялось. Не в плохую или хорошую сторону, просто менялось, я узнавал его лучше. Не скажу, что лучше понимал, но всё же.  
Он был довольно странным иногда — я ведь говорил, что для меня он был не просто кем-то особенным, он был единственным. Опасно звучит, но он и правда был для меня чем-то вроде Солнца. Без Солнца я бы смог жить не слишком долго, понимаете?  
К его странности, он ведь тоже ставил меня в своих глазах выше других. Он вроде как цеплялся за меня, мне сложно это объяснить. Я был якорем, который заставлял его видеть окружающий мир более трезво, который заставлял его чувствовать себя простым хорошим человеком.  
Это дикая ответственность. Впрочем, если я бы хотел описать счастье, то я бы рассказал, как рядом со мной убийца-Миднайтер превращался в Лукаса Трента.

Было довольно поздно, когда я услышал, как кто-то вошёл в квартиру. Зачем я, даже про себя подумал «кто-то», я не знаю - ведь в эту квартиру кроме меня и его никто не вошёл бы.  
Я спал некрепко, поэтому сразу поднялся и вышел к нему.  
Он был на кухне, плащ валялся на полу, на холодильнике и столе были грязные отпечатки, которые даже в ночном сумраке отдавали красным. Лукас упёрся двумя руками в стол и смотрел на стакан, в который он уже успел плеснуть водки. Да, запотевшая бутылка тоже была в крови.  
Он стоял и смотрел, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая.  
Взяв полотенце, я щедро намочил его под тёплой водой и сел на соседний стул с Лукасом. Аккуратно потянул его за правую руку, хотя, оказалось, он даже не сопротивлялся. На костяшках его пальцев уже проступили синяки, когда я заботливо вытирал его руки. Бережно, сначала правую, потом левую, заставив его усесться на стул и повернуться ко мне.  
Ещё раз намочил полотенце, и принялся оттирать кровавые пятна с его скул.  
Осторожно стянул с него маску и погладил по небритой щеке. Вложил в его руку стакан и подтолкнул, чтоб он выпил.  
Он, наконец, сфокусировался на мне и... даже не нахмурился. Он скривился. И закрыл лицо руками.  
Мне не нужно ничего объяснять, я притянул его к себе, поцеловал его многострадальные руки и крепко прижал. Лукас немного подрагивал, не плакал, не всхлипывал, просто нервно подрагивал, а я тихонько шептал ему, что всё хорошо. Всё хорошо.  
Я отвел его в душ, где всё так же бережно раздел и умыл. Ссадин и синяков на его теле было столько, что я боялся лишний раз что-нибудь задеть. Да, Лукас взрослый выносливый мальчик, но я не хотел лишний раз причинять дискомфорт.  
Мы легли в постель и я вновь обвил его руками, прижимая к себе.  
У меня не было иного желания, как закрыть его и спрятать от всего мира, когда он настолько... вывернут наизнанку. И, черт подери, я мог это сделать.  
Я был якорем, я уже говорил, Лукас никогда не был нормальным во всех смыслах этого слова. А я был связью с некой стабильностью, я был опорой и твёрдой землёй, тем, рядом с кем он всегда чувствовал себя обычным. И, я хочу верить, любимым.

Как только лучи солнца пробиваются сквозь шторы и попадают на меня, я всегда просыпаюсь, ничего не могу поделать. Это ощущается, будто кто-то тянет за руку, если свет попадает на неё, гладит по щеке, если на лицо. Очень явственно.  
Я открыл глаза и увидел что Лукас сидит рядом на кровати в позе буддиста, вроде это так называется? Сложив ступни вместе и разведя колени в стороны. Сидит и смотрит.  
\- Ты слишком светлый.  
Я ещё не пришёл в себя целиком и не очень понимаю, о чём он говорит.  
\- Хочешь, что я покрасил волосы? - я зеваю и пропускаю свои светлые пряди между пальцами.  
Он издаёт какой-то приглушенный безрадостный смешок.  
\- Я не об этом. - он отбрасывает одеяло и садится сверху на меня, упираясь ладонями в мою грудь. - Ты слишком положительный. Ты просто излучаешь что-то невообразимо хорошее. Как будто, просто находясь рядом с тобой, я высасываю из тебя это хорошее и поглощаю.  
Он наклоняется и целует мою шею, зарываясь носом в мои волосы.  
Глажу его по спине, рассеяно вожу пальцами вдоль позвоночника, не могу даже позволить себе прижать его к себе — боюсь, что задену какую-нибудь рану. Даа, я всё ещё помню, какой он выносливый и стойкий, но рядом со мной ему должно быть хорошо.  
Лукас недовольно рычит, будто комментируя тот факт, что на мне пижамные шорты и торопливо стягивает их с меня. У него довольно жесткие руки и пальцы, чувствуется, что он чаще держит в руках оружие или сжимает кулаки. Но не тогда, когда он прикасается ко мне, я очень удивлялся в первое время, что он может быть таким... нежным?  
Мы не слишком шумные в постели, если вы понимаете о чём я. Хах, мы, наверное, отличные соседи — самое большее, что от нас можно услышать во время секса, это скрип кровати.  
Я не хочу подробно описывать все этапы наших занятий любовью, это ведь личное, да и все мы знаем мужскую анатомию, так ведь?  
Просто Лукас точно знает, что и как со мной делать, ему не нужны безумные стоны, чтоб понять, что мне хорошо.  
Когда он медленно входит, устраивая мою левую ногу у себя на талии и придерживая её, он останавливается и смотрит мне в глаза. В этот момент я что-то замечаю в его взгляде, но у меня нет терпения на этом концентрироваться.  
О, я ведь уже говорил что он хорош? Он чертов Бог, не знаю, как он так хорошо меня узнал. Мне даже казалось, что он просто взял и перевоспитал меня под себя и я под любыми его действиями плавлюсь как воск. Становлюсь омерзительно податливым и покорным и, чтоб мне провалиться, я люблю это.  
Он кончает и опускается на меня, снова устраивая свою голову на плече, уткнувшись в мою шею и хрипло дышит.  
\- Кажется, я когда-нибудь тебя съем. Просто секса мне будет мало и я захочу тебя полностью, захочу стать одним целым. - шепчет он.  
\- Может в этом и есть наша цель? - отзываюсь я. - Стать одним целым.  
В голове я думаю, что позволил бы ему себя съесть, хотя не знаю, насколько буквально он говорит. Мне даже кажется, это смысл моей жизни. Безумно, я знаю. Наверное, я не до конца проснулся...

Если уловить глубину наших отношений по моему рассказу довольно сложно, но некоторую, их, ненормальность видно ясно. В нас укоренялась болезненная зависимость друг от друга, впрочем, я говорю «в нас», а имею в виду себя.  
Временами Лукас был настолько немногословен, что мне с трудом удавалось понять, что с ним такое. Он даже не игнорировал меня, он просто пребывал очень глубоко в себе, не замечая ровным счётом ничего.  
Однажды он рассказал мне свой сон. Хотя не, это был не столько сон, сколько воспоминание, которое приходило к нему и во сне и наяву.  
Он рассказал, как в далёком детстве, в неизвестном месте, где его держали после похищения, ему удалось сбежать из своей комнатки. Он был совсем маленьким, хотя по меркам места, откуда он родом, это был зрелый возраст. Что-то около 10 лет, понимаете? Зрелый возраст.  
Лукас был не уверен, откуда именно он родом, воспоминания настолько далёкие всплывали обрывками и очень нечётко. Но рассказывал он мне это уверенно.  
Так вот, в этом нежном возрасте, в перерыве между мучительными процедурами, которые над ним учиняли, ему удалось пролезть в вентиляцию. И преодолеть какое-то расстояние, хотя он и не знал, как оттуда можно сбежать.  
Он провалился в очередное вентиляционное отверстие, со слабой защитной крышкой и оказался в другой комнатке-камере, где повстречал ещё более маленького мальчишку, такого же испуганного и непонимающего, что происходит, как он сам.  
Маленького светловолосого мальчика, который, судя по его лицу и мокрым дорожкам на щеках, долго плакал.  
Мальчик не удивился его появлению, только жалобно посмотрел на него. Слезы опять покатились, но мальчик не рыдал, просто глухо лились слезы.  
\- Ты как? Ты в порядке? - растерянно спросил маленький Лукас и потрепал его по голове.  
\- Я не знаю. - мальчишка опустил плечи. - Спаси меня. Я больше не могу. Пусть это всё прекратится.  
Лукас признался, что ему в жизни никого не было так жаль, как этого плачущего мальчишку. Которому он не мог помочь, потому что сам находился в тех же правах. Но хотел помочь, безумно хотел.  
Он крепко обнял мальчика, пытаясь успокоить, погладил по голове.  
\- Я не знаю, что происходит. Но я сделаю, всё, что в моих силах, чтоб тебе помочь. - он ещё крепче сжал его в объятиях и спрятал лицо у него на плече.  
Ему было страшно. После этого воспоминание становится расплывчатым, так как его находят Таинственные Личности, что похитили его и держали взаперти.  
Знаете в чём горечь и соль всего этого?  
В том, что я понял о чём он говорит. В том, что этим рассказом он разбередил что-то у меня в голове. Известно, что многие дети, подвергшиеся разным страшным вещам, вроде сексуального домогательства или насилия в детстве умеют заставить себя забыть об этом. Чем старше становятся, тем большими наслоениями других воспоминаний покрывается это Страшное Событие. Пока не скрывается под ними наглухо.  
Я тоже хотел забыть, все что происходило тогда. Я всегда помнил и знал о том, что из меня сотворили — не просто так ведь теперь меня зовут Аполлон? Я просто старался забыть всё, что сопровождало и окружало меня тогда.  
Зря. Я ведь вспомнил, не так чётко, как это описывал Лукас, но я вспомнил.  
Я вспомнил измученного рыжего мальчика, который дал мне такое странное обещание.  
Сложно представить, насколько это больно, вдруг понять, что ты знаешь своего самого близкого человека, куда раньше и ближе, чем тебе казалось. Больно, потому что понимаешь, какие обстоятельства свели вас вместе.  
Но, вместе с этим, успокаивающе. Как будто вы срастаетесь с ним ещё плотнее, переплетаетесь ещё глубже.  
Я не упоминал, наверное, но в придачу к этим воспоминаниям и личным талантам Лукаса, его наградили шрамами по всему телу. И его стеснение по этому поводу практически осязаемо.  
Я понял его привязанность к своему костюму, когда впервые увидел его обнаженным при свете дня, каким-то ясным утром. Он, кажется, потягивался или делал упражнения, а я заворожённо наблюдал за его действиями. Честно говоря, я не заметил шрамов, до того момента, пока Лукас не обнаружил, что я смотрю и ненавязчиво поспешил натянуть на себя футболку. Тогда я увидел и испещренную отметинами кожу.  
\- Иди ко мне. - я протянул к нему руку.  
\- Уже проснулся? - он присел на мой край кровати и упёрся руками в колени.  
Я сел и попытался снять с него майку.  
\- Не надо. - коротко отозвался он мягко отстраняясь. - Я не хочу, чтоб я ассоциировался у тебя.. с этим.  
Он жестом показал на свою грудь и живот.  
\- Если не перестанешь сопротивляться, я привяжу тебя к кровати и разрежу эту чертову одежду на лоскуты.  
Не думаю, что он действительно испугался моих угроз, просто он не очень хотел конфликтов с утра пораньше. А ещё, понимал, что я упрямый засранец.  
Лукас поднял руки, упрощая мне задачу по стаскиванию с него злосчастной футболки.  
Отметины кое-где срастались в некие сетки, где-то обрывались. Я не испытал ни отвращения ни ужаса, ничего даже близкого к этому. Я испытал какую-то болезненную нежность, то самое желание обнять и закрыть моего настрадавшегося Лукаса от всех.  
Я сел за ним и, проведя ладонями по всей его спине, от чего он нервно дернулся, я обнял его за пояс, тихо покрывая поцелуями шею и плечи.  
Он закрыл лицо руками и покачал головой.  
\- Не смей меня стесняться. - прошипел я ему в затылок. - Понял? Никогда.  
\- А как мне ещё быть рядом с тобой? Как я могу себя ощущать, с такой картой мира на теле, когда ты воплощение греческого бога? - он чуть повернул ко мне голову.  
\- Черт, ты о чём? Какое ещё воплощение, Лукас? - кажется, он меня даже рассердил своим «объяснением». - Ты видно, никогда не видел себя со стороны.  
\- Это что-то вроде оскорбления из-за того, что я редко смотрюсь в зеркало?  
Ещё и шутить пытается. Идиот.  
\- Это что-то вроде того, что я не видел более совершенного мужчину, пока не увидел тебя голым. То есть, я может и видел голых мужчин. Но вот совершенными они мне не казались и даже близко.  
Я встал с кровати и подошёл к большому зеркалу, в углу около балкона, маня Лукаса за собой. Тот очень нехотя, но всё же послушался.  
\- Встань сюда, передо мной, лицом к зеркалу. - скомандовал я, блокируя в себе какие-то ласковые позывы, из-за того, что Лукас слегка ниже меня. - Смотри, пожалуйста. Посмотри на свои плечи.  
Он бросает короткий взгляд на отражение, а я кладу руки на его плечи, мягко проводя большими пальцами по лопаткам.  
\- Если я воплощение греческого бога, то с такими плечами тебе впору быть Зевсом.  
Он упрямо фыркает и поворачивает голову в мою сторону.  
\- А грудь? - я медленно опускаю руки и скольжу к его груди, специально задеваю соски.  
\- Я знаю, ты просто урвал возможность облапать меня с ног до головы. - снова старается отшутиться мой смущенный любовник.  
\- Имею право. Это всё давно уже принадлежит не только тебе. - я скольжу пальцами по его прессу. - Мне — тоже.  
С усмешкой кладу ладони на него ягодицы и он, улыбаясь, выгибает бровь. Нет, мой совершенный, сейчас тебя ждёт не это.  
Перемещаю одну руку на его промежность, а другую возвращаю на грудь, слегка сжимая его сосок. Он шумно вдыхает, а я облизываю его шею, прикусывая чувствительную кожу чуть ниже линии волос. Лукас откидывает голову мне на плечо, открывая свою шею целиком, а руку кладёт на моё бедро, прижимая к себе.  
Все в том же медленном темпе провожу пальцами вдоль его члена, пока он не начинает вздыхать чуть чаще. Встаю перед ним и опускаюсь на колени, отмечая, что если бы он сидел, было бы удобнее. Но чёрт, я хочу чтоб он видел себя так, как его вижу я.  
Может быть, это и прозвучит странно, но я люблю ему отсасывать. Дело в отношении, дело в том, что тебе так же приятно делать то, что доставит удовольствие любовнику. Это сложно объяснить, но то, как он постанывает и дрожит под моими руками и бесконтрольно тянет меня за волосы. Я правда люблю, когда ему хорошо. Когда ему хорошо и я тому причина.  
Он кончает с рычанием и это один из самых желанных для меня звуков.  
Лукас тянет меня наверх, заставляя встать с колен и впивается в моё плечо скорее укусом, чем поцелуем.  
\- Энди. Я предупреждал, что когда-нибудь тебя сожру. - у него всё ещё хрипловатый голос.  
\- Я просто хотел тебе объяснить, что нахожу тебя дико привлекательным. - я перевожу дыхание, а он ловит меня за подбородок и пристально смотрит в глаза.  
\- Я вроде это итак уловил, когда ты сказал, что я совершенный. - он грубовато кусает мои губы.  
\- Это хорошо. - я пожимаю плечами и отвечаю уже куда-то в его рот. - Но я просто люблю твой член, если ты не знал.  
Он затягивает меня в порывистый поцелуй, который бы удачно подошёл для какой-нибудь порнухи.  
У меня возникает чувство, что всё прекрасно.

Часто, он очень резко реагирует на мою заботу. Думаю, это тоже издержки того, что он не любит, когда кто-то оказывается свидетелем нашего личного общения.  
\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь! - кричит он прямо мне в лицо, я могу даже уловить, что он хмурится под его шлемом-маской.  
\- Я знаю, что не нужна. Просто хотел быть рядом. - пожимаю плечами, немного вру.  
Я ведь знаю, что я такое. Я знаю, сколько пользы привношу в любое дело.  
\- Я не хочу чтоб ты был рядом. - после паузы отвечает он и тут же добавляет. - В этой миссии.  
\- Понимаю. Но меня уже определили.  
Он качает головой, но выглядит уже не сердитым, а огорченным.  
Я говорю, что понимаю его, но если честно, все меньше понятного я вижу в его действиях. Но осознание приходит довольно скоро — задача поставлена довольно скучная, нужно деактивировать такой-то враждебный корабль, который уже приближается к солнечной системе Земли. На борту без малого около пяти десятков экипажа, включая весь персонал и солдат. Что это вообще за отряд такой?  
Я не хочу ему мешать и, в основном, наблюдаю со стороны, как он методично расправляется с каждым юнитом. Крутит шеи, дарит открытые переломы, проламывает ботинком головы. Он довольно безжалостный. Я не первый раз вижу его в деле, меня этим не удивишь. Его лишь иногда нужно осадить, чтоб он не заигрывался в «маньяка». Лишь иногда, когда нужно взять кого-то в плен и это не сегодня.  
Он убивает всех до последнего, серьёзно, я даже и пальцем не пошевелил.  
Когда деятельность прекращается, поднимаюсь с пола, где провёл всю дорогу, и подхожу к нему. С непривычки, лицо Миднайтера в такие моменты может внушить ужас, у него довольно безумный вид, как будто он не совсем осознаёт где он.  
\- Всё хорошо? - я треплю его за плечо и он обращает на меня внимание.  
\- Я тебе не нужен.  
\- Что? Что ты говоришь? - я правда не могу понять, что он имеет в виду.  
\- Я грязный. Я отвратительный человек. Из меня сделали урода и я не пытаюсь измениться. Меня ведь всегда устраивало - быть уродом...  
\- Не пори чушь. - я хмурюсь и мне здорово не нравится то, что он говорит.  
\- Меня устраивала моя жизнь. А ты заставляешь меня хотеть быть другим. Черт, ты слишком повышаешь мою планку, я просто не могу этого осилить, я не могу ради тебя стать хорошим. - последнее слово он выделяет так, будто это что-то болезненное.  
\- Останови сейчас свои мысли, Миднайтер. Я не хочу, чтоб ты менялся, ты ведь знаешь? Меня все устраивает. Я люблю тебя именно таким.  
Он рассеяно вытирает щёку тыльной стороной ладони и пару секунд рассматривает грустную оранжевую субстанцию, которой сочились хозяева корабля, когда погибали под натиском Миднайтера.  
\- Проблема в том, что я не считаю, что ты заслуживаешь меня такого. - он пробегает пальцами по моей руке вверх ласково гладит меня по щеке. -Понимаешь, что ты со мной сделал? Понимаешь, насколько я тебя люблю? Я вижу, что я такое и я просто не могу позволить кому-то вроде себя, быть рядом с тобой.  
Я отстраняюсь от его руки и он разочарованно сжимает её в кулак.  
\- Нам уже давно пора. - роняю я и посылаю нашей команде сигнал, чтоб нам открыли «дверь» назад.  
Я ненавижу себя за то, что понял, что он хотел мне сказать. Я бы ненавидел его, если бы мог, но не представляю, как это сделать.  
Мы всё так же ложимся вместе в кровать, хотя надобности в сне ни он ни я не испытываем. Долго лежу на спине, подложив под голову руку и пытаюсь привести в порядок мысли. Не выходит, так что я смотрю на родную спину — сегодня он постарался отодвинуться от меня подальше. Дурак.  
Тянусь к нему и цепко перехватываю его поперёк груди прижимая к себе и вдыхая запах его волос. Лукас поворачивается и я вижу, что он тоже не сомкнул глаз. Прикладываюсь к его губам и уже жалею, что целую. Не представляю, как прекратить и оторваться от него, исступлённо терзаю его рот, пока он мягким шёпотом просит возможности вздохнуть. А как мне прикажешь дышать без тебя?  
\- Я не представляю, что я буду делать.  
\- У тебя всё будет хорошо. Просто отлично. - кажется, я слышу утешающие нотки в его голосе, за что мне очень хочется его ударить. - А мне. Мне просто нужно понять, каким я был, когда был человеком. Я ведь раньше был хорошим человеком, я уверен.  
\- Ты и сейчас такой. - упрямо спорю я, хотя знаю, что проиграл.  
\- Недостаточно. - отзывается Лукас и тут же беспокойно продолжает. - Боже, Энди, ты хоть понимаешь, что для меня это тоже не просто. Особенно так, когда ты прямо здесь.  
Он передвигает мою ладонь поближе к своему сердцу. Романтичный идиот, ещё немного и я буду готов его возненавидеть.  
\- Энди, я не прошу, чтоб ты меня ждал. Но, когда-нибудь я найду в себе того, кем я должен быть для тебя. И тогда я вернусь.  
\- Я дождусь. - прижимаюсь щекой к его плечу.  
Возможно, только для меня всё это было горько, а со стороны выглядит просто заурядным окончанием отношений. Со стороны всё выглядит заурядно, пока вы не становитесь частью происходящего.  
Но самое горькое из всего это было то, что я знал, что он не изменится. И знал, что, скорее всего не дождусь его, не потому что не хочу, а потому что такой у нас образ жизни. И Лукас всё это знал. Тем не менее, мы впитывали эту обоюдную ложь и пытались утешиться.  
Что я хочу сказать теперь? То, что я всё ещё его жду. А что до него, я знаю, что он скучает и это немного греет душу.  
Скажете, плохой финал? Иди к черту. Я пока наивен, я верю, что возможно это ещё не финал.


End file.
